Scathach inSCHOOL!
by MythoBoy
Summary: Scathach has to go to school! Why! Read and enjoy to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Scathach in…SCHOOL?

Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I know I'm already writing other stories and I promised myself I wouldn't write a bunch of stories at the same time, but I can't help myself he many ideas in my head I hope you guys like this story it sounds fun to me so I REALLY HOPE YOU guys like it anyways here is the story…**

****

**Scathach's POV**

Ugh I cannot believe I have to do this. I have to stop listening to my grandma. I cannot believe I have to undercover at a school. Wait I'm getting ahead of myself let me explain to you. My grandma-The Witch of Endor- is making me go to school…High school to be exact. She's making me go because apparently a bunch of kids are going missing and grin wants me to find the people that are kidnapping high school kids. 'O Joy' I thought to myself as I looked at the front of Eastlake High School. I am so not going to enjoy this one bit I thought as I walked into the office.

****

**A/N**

**OK don't kill me people ok? I know it's short but hey I felt I had to stop it there I hope you guys like it tell me what you guys think ok? Review and no Flames or I'll send Aoife (E-fa) after you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	2. Chapter 2

Scathach in…SCHOOL?

Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok here is chapter two and I know for one that it is going to be longer than chapter one hehe…..anyways I hope this is good and you guys like it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Scathach's POV**

"Well we'd be happy to have you at our school…uh…Scatty." Said an old lady in a scratchy voice. "I'll be right back with you schedule sweetie." She said walking away

I sat down on a near by chair and waited for the lady to come back hmm soft chair. I still can't believe I have to be here well I'm going to be put in the 11th grade and I'm going to be known as Scatty Omnizoa…hmm I wonder what my grandma did to get me put in here. "Here you go." said the old lady handing me my schedule. "Thank you." I said as I grabbed my schedule and walked outside. This is what it said.

English Ms. Ladezma 312

French Mr. Gelibert 209

World Cultures Ms. Mindy 308

PE Mr. Christensen Gym

Algebra 2 Mr. Kent 504

Chemistry Ms. Quincen 405

Well I thought to myself as I looked at the schedule looks like I'm starting with period 2 since its 10:25. Of to French class. HA! Easy A. As I walked to room 209 I decide that this cool is a really, really big and beautiful campus I hope it's a well educated one I though as I stopped in front of room 209. Well here we go, as I opened the door and walked inside everyone turned to stare at me. Phew thank goodness I'm used to being the center of attention I thought as I walked towards the front of the class room and gave the teacher my schedule, he was pretty tall as tall as me, he also had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, strong chin and looked pretty muscular and fit he also had a French accent. "So your from Ireland?" he asked me. "Yes" I simply said. "Ok well I'd be happy to have you in my class Ms. Omnizoa." When he said my last name the class for some stupid reason laughed I had to restrain myself from giving them a deadly stare I simply stood next to the teacher with my face expressionless. "Hey don't laugh at our new student." he snapped. "Now do you have your textbook?" "No they told me to go and get them at lunch." I lied. "Ok then well have a seat over there." he said pointing at the desk at the front center. I quickly took my seat and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

****

**Scathach's POV**

After French class was over which was just listening to the teacher and repeating what he said in French, it was time for lunch. Hmm I thought what can I do, since I don't need to eat what do I do? I decided to go and stand against the wall of the office. I walked through the crowd and went and stood against the wall and I scanned the crowd looking for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary.

****

**A/N**

**Ok there ill stop it here and hey I need Oc's so please give me some and give me their name describe them tell me what they like to do and anything else you guys want to tell me. Hey if you guys go to Eastlake High then you guys are the luckiest people ever! ****J…And you can give me yourself as an Oc…Oh and give me a schedule for your Oc. I think that's it well good bye.**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	3. Chapter 3

Scathach in…SCHOOL?

Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Here is 3 I hope you like it one of the Oc's will appear thank you to _ and _ for submitting there characters!**

****

**Scathach's POV**

"Off to World Cultures" I muttered to myself as the lunch bell rang and I made my way to room 308. I entered the class and headed to the front of the classroom and gave the teacher my schedule, telling her that I'm new. She was tall about 6 inches, she had long light brown hair to her waist, with high cheekbones thin lips and brown eyes. She wore a black suite with white stripes and black heels.

"Ok Scatty why don't you go head and sit next to Sarah" She said pointing to the brown haired girl sitting on the left side of the room.

"Thank you" I said as I went to sit down

"Hello I'm Sarah" Said the brown haired girl "What's your name."

"Scatty" I said simply

"Oh that very original, I like it" she said smiling at me

"So do I" I said as I looked her up and down. She's slim and my height, she has bright and cheerful green eyes, a kind smile, and she's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, and a green t-shirt saying "_Save the Earth!"_

"So you're new here?" She asked

"Yes"

"Where are you from?"

"San Francisco"

"Oh that's nice I've been to San Francisco before so how do you like it here in Eastlake so far?"

Man she is getting really annoying I thought as I answered her "It's beautiful and peaceful."

"So what made your family move here?" she kept probing, but before I could answer her the bell rang and the teacher quickly took attendance and put us to work.

**X X X**

During class I saw people looking at me and heard people whispering about me. I laughed inwardly they think there being so sly and quick I can see them quickly looking at me and whispering about me. Mortals I thought to myself so foolish sometimes. Eventually the bell rang signaling the end of school and before Sarah could say anything I ran out of the classroom and out onto the front of the school. "Finally" I whispered first day of school and I already hate it. I slowly headed east of the school towards the house that I was currently inhabiting.

**X X X**

**A/N**

**I know its short but hey I tried my best next chapter is going to be much longer I PROMISE I'm a teen of my word! Hahaha**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	4. Chapter 4

Scathach in…SCHOOL?

Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Ok chapter 4 is here….I'll try to make this chapter like three pages long (On Microsoft Works Word Processor) I hope you enjoy it. And there MAY be 1 or 2 Oc's in this chapter one that someone gave me and 1 that I came up with…soooooooo WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? JUST SKIP THIS AND GO AND READ THE STORY! GO! GO NOW!**

****

**Scathach's POV**

"Home sweet Dojo Home" I said as I entered my temporary home which was also my dojo. It looked just like any other home…except well not that much furniture…plain walls…and there's a dojo underground. There's the living room with a flat screen TV so we can watch the news for reports of the missing teens and a few wooden chairs surrounding it. Then there was the medium sized white kitchen with brand new appliances…and very little food in the refrigerator. Then the bathroom down the hall and the stairs that lead down to my dojo and the second story just has three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Grandmother I'm home!" I yelled as I dropped my backpack next to the door. I turned to the beautiful dark wooded staircase as my grandmother came down the stairs.

"You don't have to yell dear I know your home" she said sweetly "And pick up that backpack!" She snapped.

"Ok grandma" I grunted as I picked up my backpack. 'Wow one day of school and I'm already acting like a teenager…well that is the point' I thought as I placed my backpack on one of the wooden chairs.

"And don't speak to me in that tone young lady!" She said smiling "Now follow me to my room deary we have things to discuss."

I followed her up the stairs and to the end of the hallway where her room is and entered and well the only way I can describe my grandmothers bedroom is that is has lots and lots of mirrors. As I sat down on the bed and my grandmother in one of her antique chairs she said "So how was school Scatty?"

"Grandma" I responded "I think you already know the answer to that, you can see the strands of time."

"I know what happened, but how did you feel?"

"Good and weird. It feels weird going to school" I laughed "Two and a half thousand years and now I go to school"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it dear, but remember find the people or creatures that are stealing the teenagers…or else." she said in a whisper

I looked at my grandmother she looked scared, but with her it was hard to tell "Or else what?" I asked warily

"Or else" she said slowly "I fear the humani may find out about our world"

I hissed "Grandmother you're not serious!" I yelled

"Of course I'm serious child! I can see the strands of time!" she snapped at me "And if you don't do your job right our world shall be exposed!"

I then understood that our world was at risk I then bowed to my grandmother "I won't fail you grandmother"

"I know you won't dear" she said kindly

I nodded "I'll be in my dojo practicing" I said as I headed for the door.

"Don't forget to do your homework!" she yelled as I exited her room

"Yes grandma" I said as I closed the door behind me and headed downstairs to my dojo for some practice.

****

**The next day at school…during P.E**

**Scathach's POV**

I was lying against a tree at the park next to the school where we were running the mile. I finished first my mile time being 5:55 I know I could do way better than that, but I didn't want to attract too much attention to myself. I was looking around for any suspicious activity, but so far nothing. I was suddenly interrupted by a deep tough and somehow feminine voice.

"Hey carrot top!"

I looked over at the tall and muscular girl who was one foot taller then me; she wore a black T-shirt with a skull on it, black ripped jeans with a chain for a belt, heavy combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles. She had short jet black crudely cut, dark brown eyes, and an arrogant tilt of her head, she also had a firmly set jaw.

"Yes?" I asked her as she neared, never looking away from the landscape that I was observing.

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you BITCH!"

I scowled 'did she just call me a female dog!'

"I said look at me!" she yelled again her face turning red.

I turned to look at her and calmly said "What if I don't feel like looking at your dog-barf of a face?" by now the kids from P.E were starting to look at us from all the yelling the girl was starting to do.

She yelled…loudly "I am so going to teach you a lesson you little bitch! No one and I mean no one insults me!" she yelled her face turning red

I was also getting angry from her little insults, but I kept my face calm and said "Just who might you be?"

She stood shocked apparently she expected me to be scared of her. She growled "I am Maimou Skyla! The toughest girl at this school!"

I laughed "Oh My god this girls name literally mean Monkey Bitch!'

"What's so funny carrot top?" she said smugly

I stopped laughing and stared her dead in the eye "Well for one carrot top is a lame insult and two your name mean Monkey Bitch." The expression on her face was to die for. She got so red from anger and embarrassment. All the kids watching us gasped and oahed.

"Aaaaah! I'll teach you to insult me!" she yelled and drew back her arm to punch me and just as she was about to punch me. The coach/teacher grabbed her arm. "There will be no fighting in _my_ class" said Mr. Christensen "Now I suggest you calm down before for I give you a referral" he said letting go of her wrist.

"Yes coach" she muttered as she brought her arm down and glared at me. I in no way was affected by her glare.

"Now everyone head to the football field!" he yelled

As all the kids scattered and headed to the football field Maimou bumped into me.

"Oops" she whispered "My bad" she quietly laughed

"Monkey Bitch" I whispered back to her as I kept walking

She stopped and glared "You think your so smart and tough?" she said "You and me after school at the park." she said as she moved away from me and kept walking to the field.

'Well' I thought to myself 'Looks like I have something fun to do after school' I thought as I headed to the field to play some football.

****

**A/N**

**OMG! This chapter was awesome! Kinda and just you guys wait it gets better next chapter! Oh and the other Oc will come out another time and one more next chapter and then a different one in like the 6****th**** chapter. So anyways goodbye folks until next time!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	5. Chapter 5

Scathach in…SCHOOL?

Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry this chapter is so late, but I already wrote it like a long time ago and I barely got up off my lazy butt to copy this off paper and onto the computer….so please don't kill!**

****

**Scathach's POV**

Three hours later it was time for lunch. I was leaning against a wall when Sarah came up to me.

"Hello." She said smiling

"Hello Sarah." I said as I kept looking over the campus.

"Did you eat already?" She asked

"No. I'm not hungry." I responded.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"I'm just not hungry." I told her just as some boy passed by us.

"Hello sexy!" he yelled

I turned and glared at him. He quickly ran away. 'Smart decision' I thought.

"Ugh I hate _boys_." Said Sarah bitterly.

Shocked, I turned to look at her. "What did you say?"

"I said I hate boys, men, males."

"Why?" I asked shocked because I never thought that this little nice girl would hate anyone.

"Because they think they're all that and they treat us girls like were objects!"**(1)**She said in the midst of yelling.

"Whoa, well your not the only one."

"I know. Sorry for yelling." she said apologizing.

"It's ok." I said "But don't criticize too much, men also have things that they don't like about us. "

"I know." said Sarah "Anyways," she said smiling "what are you doing after school?"

'Wow her mood changed quick' I thought. "Apparently I'm going to fight Maimou Skyla after school at the park." I said nonchalantly.

Sarah's eyes widened "Maimou! Are you nuts she'll pound you straight into the emergency room!" She yelled

"Sarah calm down." I said as I covered her mouth with my hand. "I can take care of myself, she won't even lay a hand on me." I said smiling.

I removed my hand from her mouth "Scatty are you-?"

"Yes Sarah I'm sure." I said just as the bell rang "Now let's get to class I have chemistry next." I said walking to my class.

"Hey wait up!" She said catching up to me. "I have chemistry too!" she said as we both walked to our class 'Joy' I thought.

****

**Scathach's POV**

After taking notes and making scientificul drawings**(2) **that made no sense the bell finally rang signaling the end of school. "Finally," I whispered as I gathered my stuff and exited the classroom and headed to the park, Sarah right behind me, running to catch up.

"Scatty wait!" she yelled. I slowed down as she caught uo. "Scatty are you sure about this?" She asked scared.

"Sarah, she insulted me and she asked for a fight and I never back down from a fight, and I won't start now." I said as we excited the school and headed to the park.

"Scatty please I don't want you getting in trouble or hurt." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I easily broke her grip.

"Whoa your strong." she said in awe.

"I know and I won't get hurt or in trouble, I promise you Sarah." I told her sincerely.

"Ok, but try not to get yourself killed ok?"

"I won't trust me." I said laying my hand on her shoulder to reassure her."

"Ok." she said exasperated.

"Good. Now come on." I said heading to the park where apparently Maimou is going to beat me up.

****

**Sarah's POV**

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I cannot believe Scatty is going to fight, Maimou Skyla, the biggest bully at this school.' I groaned 'I hope Scatty doesn't end up in the hospital' I thought just as we got to the park where there were a bunch of kids gathering. 'Whoa, news must have spread.' I groaned again 'Scatty is so dead.' As we reached the crowd I followed Scatty to the middle where Maimou was waiting. I stopped at the edge of the inside of the crowd and watched as Scatty went up to Maimou.

"Well well looks like Carrot Top decided to come after all." she said sneering, the crowd laughed.

"Of course I did I just couldn't miss the chance to embarrass you Monkey Bitch." Said Scatty laughing. The crowd oohd.

"Aaaaah!" Screamed Maimou in anger and then she pulled back her arm and aimed a punch at Scatty. I gasped, but just as she was about to hit her Scatty danced out of the way. Maimou went to punch Scatty again, but again Scatty danced out of Maimou's way. sss

The crowd gasped, whispered and talked excitedly at Scatty's quickness and nimbleness.

Maimou aimed a kick at Scatty, but once again Scatty moved out of the way, and that's how the whole fight went until finally exhausted and slowing down, Maimou aimed a weak punch to Scatty's face. And this time instead of Scatty 'dancing' away she caught maimou's arm, twisted her around and pinned her against a tree. "I think that's enough." she said pushing her knee into Maimou's back and twisting her arm.

"Ok, ok I give up!" grunted Maimou struggling to get out of Scatty's grip. Scatty released her and Maimou fell to the ground on all fours.

Smiling triumphantly Scatty turned towards me and ignoring everyones whispers she passed by me. As she passed me I tunred to follow her.

"Whoa! Scatty how did you-?" I was cut off by her putting her hand on my mouth-for the second time this day.

"Go home Sarah." she told me.

"But-" I

"Sarah go!" she said in a serious and demanding tone.

I sighed "Fine." I said as I turned around to go home, she said one more thing to me.

"Oh and Sarah?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know Martial Arts." She said smiling. She winked at me before turning around and heading home.

And so did I.

****

**(1)Sorry if I offended you guys out there. But I didn't know what 2 put for this. And writing a girls POV when I'm a boy is kind of hard.**

**(2)We do this in my Biology class a lot. UGH! I hate it!**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took me so long. And if you guys are wondering why Scatty didn't beat the crap out of maimou? Well u'll find out next chapter…Oh and in this chapter I put some small Foreshadowing in here…if you can find it…you get to feel proud that you found it! Hahahaha. Anyways REVIEW! And again sorry this is so late.**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I'm finally posting chapter 6 of this story...especially after I saw that people want me to continue this so I will. I'll try my best! So have patience. Now on with the story.**

**Scathach's POV**

I was sitting in French class, repeating everything the teacher was telling us when a boy I haven't seen before walked in.

He had short and slightly curly dirty blonde hair and he had dark brown eyes, the color of mud. He wore a black baseball cap covered with a wide assortment of buttons and badges. He had an old grey t-shirt and worn out jeans, with a variety of key rings and chain hanging from his belt with only one key attached and he had on a pair of beat up trainers.

Holding on to a black and grey beat up backpack he shyly stood at the door looking nervous.

"May I help you?" Asked Mr. Gelibert.

"Um yeah," he said shyly going up to the front "I'm-a- new here." He said handing him his schedule.

He looked it over and nodded. "It appear you are. Ok Mr. Smith go ahead and sit next to Ms. Omnizoa." He said directing him towards me.

As he sat down he smiled at me. "Hi, my names Percy." he held out his hand.

I glanced at him and smiled slightly. "Scatty." and returned my focus to the class.

He lowered his hand. Sighed and took out a notebook and began writing down what the teacher was saying.

After a boring and uneventful lunch I entered Ms. Mindy's classroom. As I sat down Sarah immediately turned to talk to me.

"Hey did you meet the new kid?!" she asked me.

I turned and looked at her. "If you're speaking about Percy then yes."

"Yeah! That's him! He's in my English class!" She said excitedly.

I smiled at her. "That's nice."

"And hes so cute too! I think I'm in love." She said smiling like an idiot.

"You're in love?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked at me. "Yeah, why not?"

"Love is dangerous and deadly, it can turn against you when you least expected." I said without a thought, my voice bitter.

She flinched. "Um-" The bell rang and we settled ourselves as the class began.

I sighed as I returned home. Everyday is boring, the classes are easy and everything is the same thing I already know.

As I entered I stopped. Something was wrong, It was quiet, too quiet. I couldn't hear my grandmother upstairs and there was and odor in the air.

I breathed in my nostrils flared. It smelled clean, like a hospital, like...sanitizer? I whirled around when I heard a creak behind me.

"High-Ya!" was yelled out as a figure jumped out at me. Right leg raised towards me, left bended, and arms close to the body.

I stepped to my right the person passing right by me. The figure kicked out as it landed. I flipped over and landed behind what I figured was a boy, as we were moving too quickly. He stood up to swing at me, my hand shot out and hit his shoulder. He rolled back and pain and stood up. He came at me and with lightning speed his hands shot out, I dodged and danced out of the way. When he seemed to tire I kicked out, my boot connecting with his stomach. The air was literally kicked out of him as he fell back onto the floor. He groaned in pain.

As I stood over him I was finally able to make out who it was. "Jason?!" I asked surprised looking down at his sweat soaked face, his short sandy blonde hair was plastered to his face and his light blue eyes shined with humor.

"Hey Scatty." He said smiling up at me.

I shook my head at him. "Why are you here?" I asked him. "And why couldn't you have knocked? You know I don't like trespassers."

He smiled at me. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I hate surprises." I told him as I walked to a stairway leading down. He followed.

As we walked down I asked again. "Again Jason, Why are you here?"

"Your grandmother called."

I closed my eyes in annoyance. "Of course she did." I muttered, she didn't think that I could take care of this on my own.

As we reached the bottom of the dojo I told him to sit down. He took of his white vans and sat crossed legged on a mat. I took of my combat boots and went into the small cooking area on the side. I quickly made of pot of tea and set it down beside us, as I kneeled my feet crossed behind me(1).

He served himself and as he began to drink it I spoke. "Did she tell you why she wanted you here?"

He shook his head. "Not really, she just said you might need my help."

I nodded and decided to go easy on him and tell him why he was here.

After I got him caught up on the disappearing kids and what we have to do he nodded.

"Ok." Seems simple enough he said shrugging.

"Nothing is ever simple." I told him. "Are you going to go to school as well?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not?"

"Fine then." I said standing up. He stood as well.

"While you're here, do you think your ready for some old fashioned training from your old teacher?" I smirked.

He smiled at me. "Bring it on."

I stepped back and bowed at him, he did as well. As he raised his head and our eyes connected, I smiled at my old student, this was going to be fun.

"High-Ya!" We both yelled. Our legs connected in the air as we kicked out. The fun has only just begun.

**A/N: Ok well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope my writing has improved so leave a review! Fav! oh and (1) I don't know if theres a name for that sitting position if there is can someone tell. please and thank you! I'll also try and update as much as I can! Until next time! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	7. Chapter 7

Scathach in...SCHOOL?!

Chapter 7

**A/N: ok so here is chapter seven! I hope you enjoy! This story just keeps getting better and better doesn't it. So this is a filler chapter and kind of a move ahead.**

**Scathach's POV**

I walked cautiously as I entered the school grounds. I watched everyone and everything, my body alert, my eyes flickering around. I was on high alert because ever since the sun arose today, I've felt an anticipation of danger in the air.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Jason, meaning the danger.

I shrugged. "No idea, but I have a feeling it's what's been taking the students, and Its coming this way."

He nodded and smiled. "Thank your grandmother for getting me in here at such a last minute."

"Don't be so thankful, you don't know what she did to get you in here, and you don't wanna know."

He opened his mouth to reply. But we were interrupted by a red headed frizzy haired flying object. "Scatty!" she yelled crashing into me, and giving me a bear hug.

"Hi Sarah. Missed you too."

She smiled up at me. "How was your weekend?" She asked.

"uneventful."

"Omg!" She yelled as she turned and saw Jason. "Who is this Scatty?!"

"A," I paused "Friend. Jason."

He smiled at her. "Hello" He said extending his hand.

She shook it. "Your cute."

He blushed. "Uh yeah."

"I thought you said you were in love?" I asked her.

"I am, but this boy is just too cute!" She smiled widely at me.

The bell rang. Her eyes widened. "I've got to get to class! Bye Scatty!" She yelled as she ran off.

I sighed. "Let's go Jason." he had a small smile on his face, as he followed me to class.

It happened during lunch. Everyone was trickling out to the lunch area, the middle of the whole school, when the sky darkened, black clouds blocked out the sun. I hissed.

"Whatever or whoever it is, is here." Jason said beside me. I nodded. The sense of dread weighing on me.

"pretty scary huh?! The black clouds." Sarah exclaimed as she stood on my other side.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Sarah. I think you should get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Scatty what are you..." She was stopped as a sharp high pitched sound rang out.

I looked up as figures appeared on the rooftops. I immediately identified them as men dressed all in gray.

"What? Scatty?" she asked in a whimper. "What's going on?"

"Hide Sarah, hide." I said as I ran behind a pole, pressing my hand against it.

"Humans! This lot of you ends now, I have deemed this city to be foolish and worthless to live in the new world I shall make! I will get rid of every youngster school by school!" A taller figure laughed.

A secret panel in the pole open and I removed my weapons. My two short swords, strapping them my back, my pair of nunchaku on my hips, and a dagger on my thigh.

The main figure smiled wickedly as everyone began panicking as he brandished a jagged sword. I saw Jason grab Sarah and head towards the gym and weight room.

I sneaked around everyone and climbed onto the roof as another wave of figures broke through the fences to block people from leaving.

As I stepped onto the roof, the main figure began laughing in glee, his other minions following along. I approached the closest figure, no one else noticed me.

"Finally! You will all die and teenager by teenager I shall take over the world!"

I unsheathed my sword and as his minion whooped I pushed it through the middle of his abdomen. He gargled in a half scream of pain. Everything stopped and silence fell. As I pulled out my sword and the figure dropped down to the ground, everyone gasped as they turned to see me.

I smiled revealing my vampire teeth. "Not on my watch."

**A/N: I know I know utter garbage, but that what I wrote, please don't hate. But tell me what you thought. Any constructive criticism.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Scathach in...SCHOOL?! **_

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back, well at least for this chapter. I know some of you have been waiting for me to continue this and I am, but school has been a real b**ch and its been realy hard to devote time to my fanfic writings, especially with no motivation(reviews) so yeah. I hope you guys like this, so enjoy and please take the time to leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scathach's POV<strong>

Silence reigned around the school for less than a minute before the leading creature hissed. "Scathach!"

I smirked. "Hello to you too." gasps and whispers arose from the mass of students and teachers.

"You shall not stop us," he paused,"Attaaaaack!" he roared.

I hissed and lunged at the creature in front of me, throwing it to the ground. "Jason!" I yelled as I slashed at another of the creatures. The screams of the students and teacher permeating the air as they tried to get away.

"On it!" I heard Jason yell back. I couldn't see what was going on, but I heard Jasons respond. "Its a golem!"

"I noticed!" I yelled back as I decapitated one of the golems. "This is advanced magic!" No response. I risked a glimpse down to see Jason holding Sarahs wrist and leading her away to safety, golems behind them.

I turned back to the golems on the roof. I ducked under a golems punch. I slashed at it, its clothes falling off, revealing a stone white body, highly detailed in the shape of a man, with hair, eyes, a mouth, and a nose. It grinned at me, before I slashed out again slicing its head in half, knocking it backwards and off the roof. I spun and twisted avoiding their advances as I made my way to the main creature who stood silently watching. These creatures may be strong, but they were slow.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

I looked up to see Scatahch dodging the golem attacks, in an almost rhythmic dance. I smiled she was faring alright.

I heard Sarah shriek, snapping my head around I saw a golem in front of us, now fully unclothed to reveal its highly detailed features(Scatty was right, this was advanced magic), swing at me. I ducked and as the golem moved back I lunged backwards, my spine stretching, my legs and feets moving along as I flipped, catching the golem in the chin it was catapulted over me and into a wall. Back on my feet I ran towards it, I jumped landing in front of it as it sat up, dazed, and as gently as a butterfly I plucked a piece of paper from its open mouth. Immediately it turned from its solid shape into a liquid puddle of mud and clay. Ripping the paper to shreds I turned back to Sarah.

She was staring at me, jaw wide open. "We have to go quickly." I said. Her eyes widened as she stared behind me.

I turned seeing another golem rushing at me. As it neared I acted, jumping I spun and kicked out. My foot connecting with its head, the impact was strong enough to knock of its head and stop the creature as it fell to the ground. Some of teh students and teacher stared at what i'd done, but I didn't care. Though I don't know how they could stop and stare when some of their own were being assaulted by the golems, humans, they should be running.

I turned and grabbed Sarah's hand. "We have to go!" I yelled dragging her forward.

As we ran, golems running after us, I hoped we'd make it out of this. As we neared the exit, a mass of golems appeared to block our way out. I was about to curse, when a high pitched wail rang out. I covered my ears, dropping to the ground in a crouch, my heightened senses being overloaded.

I looked back to the roof and from my vantage point I could make out Scathach and the leading creature, human,could be a golem I didn't know, standing still, shaking. I saw Scatty remove her sword, and pluck something from its mouth. It liquified immediately. As soon as the creature Scatty had fought was down, the rest of the golems followed suit, liquefying and dropping like flies.

I grinned and murmured, "Awesome." as I stood.

"What just hppened." I heard Sarah whisper behind me.

I glanced at her, silent, I really had nothing to say, what could I say after what she'd just seen?

Everyone was quiet as they Stared at me, and at Scatty who was running across the roof straight towards us. She disappeared from view as she made her way across the overhang we were under.

A few second later she dropped in front of us,back towards us-surprising Sarah-landing lightly on her feet she spoke, "We have to go, now."

"I know Scatty," I said bowing shallowly, "But what will we do with-"

She cut me off. "We leave the humani here alone, for now. My grandmother will take of it, right now we must go."

I blinked. "I know we have to leave, get away from the questions people will have," I paused my eyes flicking to the people around us, they were still staring, whispering afraid to move, "but what's with the sudden urgency?"

She stared forward back straight, I noticed her swords were still in her hands. "There was a stench of magic when I fought the golems, the smell of magic." She whispered.

"Elder or humani?" I asked curious, but I afraid of the answer.

She sheathed her swords and turned to look at me. Her eyes and face were passive, but her stiff tone revealed everything.

I stared intently at her, awaiting her answer. After seconds of tension, she spoke.

"It was the stench...of Quetzalcoatl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so I hope you guys liked it. Please review, leave your feedback, praise, hates, constructive criticism, tips, anything. Its all appreciated. So hope you all enjoy and have a great night (8:00 PM Pacific Time over here) or dy or whatever. So see ya guys, don't be strangers. Also if you have any questions, or comments, sugegstions leave those in the review or PM em and I'll make sure to get back to you. **

**Sincerely, **

**My hoBoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Scathach in...SCHOOL?!_**

**Chapter 9**

"It was the stench...of _Quetzalcoatl."_

**Jason's POV**

My eyes widened in surprise. "Quezatcoatl?"

She nodded stiffly. "We have to go. Now" She said.

"Scatty?" Sarah whispered, confused.

She turned her head towards Sarah and smiled slightly. "It's alright?"

"But?" Sarah questioned.

Scathach shook her head. "No,"she paused, "You knew nothing."

She then turned to look at me. I nodded in response as she took a quick glimpse behind us. It was time to leave.

Before we could turn to leave two men approached was tall and lanky and the other was average height and well built. They were wearing grey and had walkie talkies clipped to their belts. Campus Security.

"Hey where do you think your going?!" They yelled.

I turned to look at them, so did Scatty raising an eyebrow in question. She turned to look at me, a look of humor passing between us. I shrugged and she turned to go ignoring the men.

"Hey I asked you-" the built man began as he darted past me and reached for Scathach's shoulder. His finger never even touched her. Suddenly, the man was caught, twisted, turned, and then spun through the air.

I watched on in amusement as he hit the ground hard enough to drive the air from his lungs, and I heard Sarah gasp in horror as the man found himself staring down the length of Scathach's sword, the tip of which she held rock steady between his eyes.

I heard gasps and whispers of astonishment from the student body, who continued cowering away from us. "Did you see that? Nick is on the ground, she has him on the ground! I didn't even see her move! What is she? Who is she?"

I turned to look at the lanky man, while Scatty dealt with who I was guessing was Nick.

The lanky mans eyes widened as I turned my gaze towards him. He looked at Nick laying ont he ground at sword point and back towards me. I smiled innocently. The man smiled nervously, gulped and turned to run.

He didn't get very far. Before he even got five feet, I moved. My legs propelling me forward I grabbed the back of his T-shirt, pulled him back, and used my fingers from my free hand to hit a pressure point. He gasped, and collapsed to ground unconscious.

I heard Sarah gasp, again and whispers and small screams from the students and tecahers.

"what did he do? What did he do to Tim? Is he dead? Did he kill him? Did you see how fast he moved?"

I turned back to look at Scatty. "Scatty?" I said, a tone of warning and urgency in my voice. I could hear sirens in the distance.

She nodded and stood up smiling. Nick was laying on the ground, unmoving, afraid to move. I smiled. "What did you tell him?" I questioned.

Her lips curled in a wicked and amused smiled. "Just-a couple words of encouragement for him not to move."

I chuckled. "Should we go?"

She nodded. "Good-bye, Sarah." SHe said without turning around, she smiled at me and ran. I Turned to follow her, but I stooped.

I turned my head around to see Sarah still in shock, watching. "Goodbye and goodluck." I said smiling at her, I winked and she blushed.

I turned and ran after Scatty, the both of us easily jumping over the fence and sprinting behind building.

We were headed to the south. To Quezalcoatls home. But first, I knew we needed to make a quick stop at Scathach's temporary home for some supplies.

I ran behind Scatty the wind blowing through my hair, a determined look on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. THIS WAS TERRIBLE! oh well, what I can I do. Oh. I know. PROBably work harder and make it better! haha anyways, I hope you guys kinda sorta, liked it. anyways next chapter will be better. Also special surprise canon character in the next chapter! ;)**

**Question though? Do I use Jason's POV too much? Be honest. Anyways, have a good day/night people. Hope you enjoyed me updating, even if it was short and terrible. **

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Scathach in...SCHOOL?!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 10! I hpe you guys enjoy...even though its short and well...you'll see. *Smirk***

* * *

><p><strong>Scathach's POV<strong>

I breathed in deeply as we trudged through the hot and dry desert. Jason behind me, panting and sweating. He may be fit, but he's never been in a desert before. I smirked, glad that vampires didn't have to suffer the troubles of sweating.

"Are we almost there yet?!" Jason whined.

I turned around to look at him. He's never complained before, unless you count the first few days that he was my student, and then became my apprentice. "Jason?" I questioned.

He looked up at me and smiled, almost pained. Face covered with dust and sweat. The sun shining off his sandy blond hair. "Sorry. Just. Tired." He wheezed.

I rolled my eyes. "Were almost there. Conserve your aura till we get there." he nodded.

As we continued trudging through the desert we came upon a large house. It was made of wood, three stories tall, and covered with and surrounded by an abundance of plants-almost like a garden.

My eyes narrowed. I couldn't pick up Quetzalcoatls scent. This wasn't his hideout.

"Were lost aren't we?" Jason asked next to me.

I glared at him. He flinched.

I sighed. "Yes, we are." shaking my head I approached the house, Jason right behind me. "Lets see if anyone is here right now, maybe we can get directions."

I step up to the door and knock. Rapping my knuckle on the door, once, twice. Lightly, but hard enough to be heard.

I wait patiently, Jason behind me, in anticipation for who would stand on the other side of the door. I heard soft footsteps padding across the floor, a man's soft groaning and a woman's soft voice saying she'd check who it was.

I heard a different number of locks clicking and turning, and chains being removed from the door. 'Apparently these people are nervous and suspicious being here' I thought 'There careful.'

The door was gently pulled open to reveal, the last person I ever expected to see in a house in the middle of the desert in New Mexico. I opened my mouth and yelled throwing myself at the woman as I heard Jason inhale a sharp breath. And all chaos broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh haha. I'm evil! mauahahaha! cliff hanger!**


	11. Chapter 11

Scathach in...SCHOOL?!

Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok well. Chapter 11 is finally here. Sorry its so short I was planning on it being longer but, with everything going on over here I figured I should post what I have and continue writing. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Hope this is alright with you. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>The door was gently pulled open to reveal, the last person I ever expected to see in a house in the middle of the desert in New Mexico. I opened my mouth and yelled throwing myself at the woman as I heard Jason inhale a sharp breath. And all chaos broke loose.<em>

"Joan!" I shrieked as I wrapped my arms around her, spinning her.

She laughed light heartedly. "Scatty!"

I put her down, "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She quirked an eyebrow. "What I am I doing here? Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

I laughed and shrugged.

She shook her head and invited us in, spotting Jason behind me, as she pulled me inside.

As the door closed behind us I spotted a man draped over the couch. He thin and pretty tall, light skinned, and black hair. His face was pressed into the couch cushions. "Germain?" I asked curiously.

I muffled groan was my answer. "Is he ok?" I asked Joan as I followed her into the kitchen.

She waved a dismiss hand, "Francis stayed up late last night." she said as she made a cup of coffee for herself and tea for me. "Any to drink uh-"

"Jason," he answered "and waters fine thanks."

Joan nodded, handing him a cool bottled water from the fridge. He bowed in thanks.

"He's one of my students." I answered her silent question as she looked at me.

"I see." she said as she handed me the cup of tea, and she leaned back against the counter. Mug of Kona hawaiian coffee in hand. Jason silently walked out the room, leaving us alone to talk.

"So what are doing walking around in the middle of the Desert Scatty?" Joan asked curiously as she sipped at her coffee.

"I think I should be asking first Joan. What are you doing in a home in the middle of the desert?"

She shook her head in exasperation and mild amusement. "Francis angered another Elder."

That was all the explanation I needed from Joan. I let out a light mocking laugh, "Again?"

She sighed, "Again..." letting out a small bubble of laughter.

A calm silence reigned over us as we quieted down, sipping our hot drinks.

I took another sip of my tea before breaking the peaceful silence. 'Quetzalcoatl." I stated.

"What?" she asked confused.

"That's why we're here," I explained "We're searching for him."

Her eyes widened in shock, "What? Why?"

I looked her dead in the eyes, "Because he's behind the disappearance of a number of teenagers."

She nodded her head in understanding right, " So you want to get the teenagers from his grasp and show him a lesson or two?"

Is smiled, my vampire teeth showing. She knew me so well. "Exactly."

She smirked, "Do you by any chance want any help with that?"

"If you're willing then yes."

She dipped her head, "Anything for you my friend."

We were interrupted by bursts of laughter from the living room. I turned to look at Joan, eyebrow raised. As I was about to question her, a laughing Francis entered the kitchen, followed by a smiling Jason.

"I suppose you two are getting along?" Joan asked.

"Getting along?! Better than along! I love this kids!"Germaine exclaimed, smiling down at Jason- crooked and yellowed teeth showing. "He loves music and instruments! Has a great taste in music too and he's even heard of me! He's my biggest fan!"

Jason blushed. I blinked in shock., I've never seen him blush before. He looked...content and happy at Germaine's words.

Joan giggled. "I'm glad Francis but, it seems we have other pressing matters on our hands."

He stopped laughing, froze, and blinked at Joan. "What?"

Jason tensed, "It's why we're here." he muttered.

I nodded.

"Scatty and Jason are looking for Quetzalcoatl and we're going to help them."

Francis blinked again, before a large grin graced his features, a mischievous glint shined in his eyes as he rubbed his hands together. "Oo this is going to be fun, of course I'll help."

Jason smiled, seeming to be please that the Count would be helping and accompaning us.

Joan smiled amusedly at her husband while I smiled in triumph, 'We're coming for you Quetzalcoatl just you wait.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok how was that? I know its not the best chapter but, I hope its satisfying enough. Next one will be much better I hope and promise it will. Until net time...**

**Sincerely****,**

**MythoBoy**


	12. Chapter 12

Scathach in...SCHOOL?!

Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you will notice its the same beginning, but I replaced the chapter and made it longer. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scathach's POV<strong>

We trudged slowly through the hot desert sand to in the direction of Quetzalcoatl's lair. We had driven here in Joan's Citroen 2CV, leaving it a few miles away from our destination to walk the rest of the way.

Me and Joan lead the way while Germaine and Jason walked behind us, talking and joking. I'd never seen Jason so at ease before, so I was surprised when he began getting along with Germaine so well.

"Joan." I whispered.

"Yes Scatty?" she asked as she took a chug from her water bottle.

"Jason and Germaine seem to be getting along." I smirked, tilting my head as I turned to look back at them.

Joan looked back, looking at Germaine's and Jason's interactions and the both of them laughing together. Before looking back at me, eyebrow quirked.

"I've noticed. Francis especially, I've never seen him laughing this much and this joyful and free."

I nodded, "Jason as well, he's always been more serious. I didn't know he could be so carefree."

"Why did you feel so inclined to point this out Scatty?" She began as we reached a landmark made of boulders that we had to climb over. "I know you don't say anything without a purpose."

"Actually," I told her as I climbed up, "There is something I want to tell you Joan."

"What is it?" She asked as she climbed over the top.

"Jason is an orphan," I said as I followed behind her.

"What?" She whispered as Germaine and Jason climbed behind us.

I nodded, "I found him in an alley inside a box, he was only three. I've been taking care of him since then. I know you want a child Joan and I was wondering-"

"If we would take care of him,"

I spoke fast and quietly "Yes, he seems to be attached to Francis already and eventhough he'd be in France, I know he'd enjoy being with you and Germaine."

Germaine and Jason reached the top, "I'll think about. It would be nice." she said with a small smile.

"Uh Scatty?" Jason spoke up.

"Yes Jason?" I said looking up at him from my crouched position on the rock face.

"I think you need to see this," he said pointing away from us.

I stood up and looked out across the desert, expecting to see nothing but sand and desert plants I gaped at what stood in front of us.

Joan spoke next to me. "Oh God," She whispered.

"Think we can do it?" Germaine spoke up as he stood next to Jason.

I nodded, "We have too", as I looked out across the landscape.

Across the desert surrounded by an electrical chain link fence was what looked like a military base. There was movement all around, figures and vehicles moving about.

"This is Quetzalcoatls lair right?" Jason questioned.

I nodded, "It should be."

"The coordinates are right too." Germaine explained.

"If that G.P.S you installed in my car is accurate Francis." Joan stated.

"It is honey, I swear."

We'll have to figure out a way to get over the fence and inside. We first find the kids and get them out. Then, we find Quetzalcoatl. "

"Got it." Jason nodded stone faced.

"I'm with you Scatty." Joan said gently.

"As long as my fan and buddy here is going then so am I." Germane said ruffling Jasons hair. "Lets go," he said making his way down the rocky hill.

Jason blushed and followed behind him.

I smiled, "What did I tell you?" I said to Joan, "He'd make a great father." I jumped off the rock, landing in a crouch on the ground, as Joans delighted laughter echoed above me.

* * *

><p>Jason, Germaine, and Joan breathed quietly beside me as we hid behind a mound of rocks. The sun having settled an hour before hand.<p>

"Okay," I whispered, "Everyone know what to do?"

They nodded in confirmation.

"Let's go then," I said, running from behind the rocks and towards the fence behind the building.

Francis approached it as we stood before it. His index finger on his right hand alight with a burning flame as he made an entrance.

We quickly stepped through the hole in the fence and quietly made our way to the entrance at the back. It was dark, with few light turned on. But, the security guards were in abundance. We ducked and hid behind stacks of crates, and stationary machines.

Germaine once again burned through the entrance to allow us inside. We quietly made our way down the hall as we looked at the turquoise colored walls created by the green light illuminating from the ceiling.

"Where do you think they're holding the kids," Germaine asked as he walked beside me, Joan and Jason in front of us.

I shrugged, "We'll figure it out. It shouldn't be too hard."

He nodded, "Well, what about-"

My ears perked up as I heard footsteps making their way down, I glanced at the hallways that connected to the one we were one. "Ssh!" I hissed, "Someone's coming!"

As Joan and Germaine backed against the wall, Jason and I moved to intercept them as soon as they entered the hallway.

Their footsteps were loud and careless, their voices reverberating throughout the hall as they talked amongst themselves.

I could hear three individual voices, that of a womans and those of two separate men. I nodded at Jason, ready.

As soon as they stepped into the hallway I lunged, bringing my nunchuk to the womans head. She immediately fell down as I went for the other man. I saw noticed Jason quickly taking out the other guard with a kick to the abdomen and a hit to a pressure point.

I knocked the gun out of the guard hands and pushed him against a wall. My sword in my hand as I placed it at his throat.

"Where are you keeping them?" I growled.

He squeaked, "I don't- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The kids, where are they!"

He shook his head, "I can't-"

I bared my teeth, "You can and you will or you'll end up regretting your decision not to say anything."

His face instantly paled with fear, "T-there down the hall, take a right, and it'll be the third door on your left. Take the stairs down and you'll find them there."

I smiled, "Thank you." I said as I knocked him out with the flat on my blade. "Let's go," I said as I let him drop to the ground.

Joan, Jason, and Francis ran behind me as we followed the guards directions. We had to hurry, it would only be a matter of time before the guards were discovered unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Joan's POV<strong>

I gasped in shock as I looked around at what surrounded us. Cages filled with innocent and frightened youth. They were all dirty, with bloodshot eyes as they peered at us from the far corners of their imprisonment.

"Oh my..." Francis wheezed as he stood behind me, trying to catch his breath after we had run down the flight of stairs. Just wait until he has to back up them.

Scatahch hissed, "Lets get them out." she demanded as she slashed at one of the cages.

I nodded as I myself moved to another one, copying Scatty and slashing at the lock.

Francis moved to another, his aura lighting his fingers as he burned through the lock quickly.

With the three of us working together, we had freed the youth from the cages with time to spare. I moved to talk to Scatty as Jason looked them over, healing each teenager so that each would have enough strength to make it out of here.

"How are we going to get them out of here now?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Honestly? My best plan is to run."

I quirked an eyebrow, "We go after Quetzalcoatl and when we do I'm sure the guards on the compound will come after us, causing the distraction need for them to run." Scatty elaborated.

I nodded at her, "Okay then."

She smiled just enough so that her lips still covered her teeth, "Lets find an exit out of here." she raised her voice as she moved deeper into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

Eventually, after I'd finished helping and making sure the teenagers weren't too badly injured, we found an exit, one that led directly outside.

"Perfect," Scatty whispered. She turned to look at the teenagers. "Stay here understood? When you see the guards begin to run and make their way inside, go out and make your way to the back of the fence. There you'll find a hole through it, go and wait for us behind the mass of rocks. Understood?"

They nodded silently.

"Good lets go." she commanded as she raced back up the stairs.

I followed right at her heels, Joan behind Francis as she pushed him up, while he groaned. I smirked, Francis was...interesting and hilarious and kind, and so many other things I didn't know of yet. He seemed to be what a cool father would look like. I frowned as I followed Scatty down the hall. Not that I would know anyway.

I shook my head, stop this is not the time to be thinking of my parentless life, I chided myself. There are other important things to do, "Lets go get Quetzalcoatl" I breathed out, as I ran towards where Scatty now stood.

"How did you kn-" Francis began.

Scatty cut him off, "I could smell his stench from a mile a way," she hissed. "Are you ready Joan?"

Joan nodded, her sword out. "Then lets go," Scatty said as she kicked the steel door down. My eyes widened, sometimes I forgot just who exactly she was and what she was capable of.

I followed her in, Joan and Germaine in front of me.

* * *

><p>Inside, the room was covered in gold, the floors and the walls. An array of jewels adorned the walls and tiles. Ancient artifacts were placed as decoration over the entire room. And on the golden throne at the front of the room, which was covered by rich fabrics and carved with intricate designs, sat Quetzalcoatl.<p>

He sat up right, the smile on his face beaming with pride. "Well, hello there Shadow." he bragged.

Scathach growled. Without a word she lunged at him.

Quetzalcoatl squawked as he moved to the side, unfortunately Scatty was able to grab him by the neck and pull him to the ground. He screamed as she stood over him.

"Guards!" he yelled.

Immediately guards began streaming into the room, red and white light flashing throughout the halls and the room.

The other three immortals immediately went to work, taking out the guards before they could get to Scatty so that she'd be able to 'have fun' with the Elder. Joan's sword flashed left and right as she knocked the guards unconscious. Jason ducked and weaved and his deadly hands and feet struck at the guards, effectively bringing the down, and Germaine laughed in delight and arrogance as flames spewed from his hands scaring the guards into running, even some being set ablaze.

In the quick confusion Quetzalcoatl was able to stand up, and lunge himself at the Shadow.. Scathach and the Elder went face to face, trading blows. The Elders tail lashing out, along with an ancient sword, made of bronze, he'd picked up. Neither had any effect, as Scathach dodged and parried each blow, striking back with an equal ferocity of an army of men, driving the Elder back.

Quetzalcoatl hissed, at the Warrior as he noticed his men falling. "Cowards! Stand and fight!" he yelled as one after another they fell or ran.

As Scathach moved in to deliver a final blow, a cry pierced the air. Germaine grasped his arm in agony, crouching on the ground as blood poured out. A bullet had been shot into St. Germaine the guard standing at the door blanched as Jason turned to him. Before the guard could run, Jason was on him, taking him out quickly and painlessly.

"Francis!" Joan yelled as she started towards him.

Quetzalcoatl had noticed that the Shadow and turned to look at Francis, gauging if he was ok. Deciding to use this to his advantage, the Elder yelled and dodged to the right, out of Scatach's grasp. Heading straight for Francis.

Scatahch hissed, "Francis!"

Germaine looked up, his eyes widening in horror, his face paling. Quetzalcoatl yelled as he reached straight for him. Afraid he threw himself to the right, barely avoiding the Elders grasp. Behind Francis, Joan stood in Quetzalcoatl's path. Sword drawn, stance ready, eyes narrowed and her aura hardening around her as her armor.

Quetzalcoatl, unable to change direction due to his momentum headed straight towards her.

Joan lunged, a cry of success escaping her lips as her sword made contact.

"Agggsss" Quetzalcoatl hissed backing away from Joan as he held his bleeding side.

"You shall pay for this!" He yelled with a vengeance in his voice " You shall pay for ruining my plans!" He screamed, throwing his head back. The room began to shake.

"Scathach!" Jason yelled as she ran towards him, "what's going on?!"

Scathach shook her head and ran, "I don't know, lets leave. Now."

"Francis hurry!" Joan yelled as they made their way to the exit, Franci scrambling behind her.

"I'm coming honey."

"Oh my gods watch out!" Jason yelled as he turned to look back.

And that's when the walls collapsed and the floors crumpled.

Francis yelled as he lost his footing, the ground disappearing beneath him.

"No!" Jason and Joan yelled as they both reach for him, as he fell into the darkness.

"Argh!" Francis yelled as they each caught a hold of his arms, jostling his injured one.

They quickly pulled him up as the floor crumbled and the ceiling began caving in. "You shouldn't have-" Francis began.

"Shush," Joan chided.

"Shut up Francis," Jason demanded as they dragged him to the exit.

"Hurry!" Scathach encouraged as she stood by the door.

They managed to make it, Scathach pulling them out as the entire room collapsed behind them.

'The whole building is going down, we have get out of here." she stated,

"Let's go," Jason said helping Francis up as they began running.

"I hope the kids were able to get out." Joan asked, concerned.

"If they're sensible, they did." Scatty responded running ahead.

"Come on Francis, hurry." Jason muttered.

"I'm going, i'm trying." Francis strained out through gritted teeth.

"We're nearly out!" Scathach yelled as they neared an exit.

The group ran faster as they got closer to the exit, barely able to stand on their feet as the building shook harder, plaster raining down on them. As the building began collapsing, Scathach, Joan, and Jason pulling Francis behind him jumped through the doorway, to safety.

* * *

><p>As the dust settles, hundreds of teenagers watch on in wonder and worry. Waiting to see their saviors emerge from the dust.<p>

"They're dead, they're not coming back." A brunette whispers.

"Shut up," A blond boy says angrily, there special, they save dus. of course there alive.

They wait in silence, the teenagers twitching with tensions.

Eventually one of the cries out, "Look!" A boy yells.

From the dust, four shadowy figures emerge. As they come closer they can be made out.

A red haired female with two swords on her back, alongside a brown haired short woman with a longsword attached to her hip, and two males; a sandy blond haired boy helping a tall black haired man along.

Screams of celebration filled the air as the figures made their way to the teenagers. From, "They're alive!", to "See I told you!" and even some thank you's shouted within the mix.

Joan laughed in delight as she neared them, "They are okay."

Scathach nodded, "I told you they would be. Now, I believe its time we got them back home." Scatty smiled towards the teenagers.

"I can help with that." Francis croaked out.

"Ssh, rest Francis. Here let me." Jason said softly as he placed his hand over his wound. He galred at him, "It only graced you."

"It hurts," francis whined.

"Cry baby," Jason said as gently placed his hand over the wound.

Laughter filled the air as Joan mumbled, "Sometimes he can be such a child, instead of a man."

The hundreds of teenagers stared in awe as they watched Jason concentrating, the smell of disinfectant filling the air, and his aura becoming visible as it trickled into Germaines skin. Disinfecting and healing the wound.

"Thank you Jason." Francis breathed as he stood up.

"It was nothing," Jason said shaking his head, "Seriously."

Francis and Joan smiled at him, while Scathach stared over the youth. "I think its time we left," she announced, "Its a long way to where we're going."

The others groaned as they began their walk, Scatty chuckling in mild humor as they followed behind her.

As they walked on Jason caught up to Scatty, walking with her step by step. "So, back there, with Quetzalcoatl. What do you think happened to him?"

Scathach shook her head, looking straight ahead, "I saw him fall and that was that. But, I doubt he's dead. The Elders aren't easy to kill."

I nodded, "So what do we do then?" he asked.

Scatty knew he wasn't talking about the students, "We wait till he comes back, shows himself and then we follow his stench and go after him. Make him pay."

Jason nodded again, "Okay." a pause and then, "We never really knew what he up to didn't we?"

"No we didn't," Scatty shook her head once again, "But it doesn't matter. We stopped him and that it. But he's out there and he will come."

"We'll get him," Jason replied, "No one messes with the humani and gets away with it."

Scatty smiled and laughed, high pitched and free. The day was only ending, but the adventure was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Back at the compound, through all the rubble of the destroyed building, a hand made its way of the destruction, followed by an injured and slithering body. The man with long hair and a hook nose exploded through the concrete and metal. Looking around at the destruction, he snarled, hissing.<p>

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure making his way towards him. Dressed in black, his clothes tattered and ruined, covered in dust. One of his guards.

"Sir," he croaked out grasping his abdomen, "They've escaped. All of the them. The teenagers and the four who invaded the compound. I'm so-"

He was cut off by the Elder as he wrapped a hand around the man's throat. Leaving him gasping for breath, taking the life out of him. "I don't accept failure." Quetzalcoatl announced as the man stopped struggling, letting him drop to the ground.

He turned to the sky and let out a yell, full of anger and a promise of revenge for what had conspired here today. "I will not be made a fool of Shadow! Believe me! I am coming for you!" His scream lost in the vast emptiness of the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was interesting and fun to write. As you've probably noticed this story is now complete and no, there will be no sequel, unless someone volunteers to write it , but I think this is a great place to leave it off it. Thank you for all those who made the journey with me from beginning to end, through my entire wiring when it was good and bad and improved. Thank you. All of you. Especially (SHOUT OUT) to IOU1882 for encouraging me and making me keep going, thank you friend. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Leave a review, I would HIGHLY appreciate it. **

**And thank Joan and Francis for making special guest appearances. Especially Joan, she was highly wanted and begged for. And for Quetzal-birdy-thing (I hope someone gets the reference)for being my villain, couldn't have done this without one. **

**And once again, thank you. **

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


End file.
